The present invention relates to a device for supporting wetsuit accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved hanger for supporting wetsuit accessories for drying and storage.
Hangers for clothing and other articles are well known in the art. The most typical type of hangers are formed having a triangular base portion. Extending upwardly from the base portion is a neck having a hook formed at an end thereof. Typically such hangers are configured for holding lightweight to medium weight articles of clothing.
In the sport of diving and snorkeling, or other aquatic sports, wetsuits and wetsuit accessories are utilized. Difficulties are often encountered in supporting these items for drying. Typically they are draped over a clothes line or laid down. It is preferable to have a heavy duty hanger of a construction sufficient to support the weight of a wet wetsuit and wetsuit accessories for drying. One such wetsuit hanger design is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 07/278,166 filed Nov. 30, 1988, entitled "GARMENT HANGER FOR WETSUITS AND THE LIKE". The design disclosed in the just-mentioned application is of an I-beam type cross-section and formed from a rigid plastic material sufficient to support the weight of a hung wetsuit for drying.
In the sport of diving, wetsuit accessories are commonly used. Accessories such as gloves, booties and hoods are wellknown. The hangers commonly used do not readily facilitate supporting these articles for drying or storage. Previous designs for hangers do not facilitate supporting of such articles sufficient to enable support of the articles without crimping or folding so as to permit expedient drying.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved hanger for supporting wetsuit accessories.